


36 preguntas para enamorarse

by Marizza Berry (Chiquita5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiquita5/pseuds/Marizza%20Berry
Summary: 5 años después de la guerra, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en el mundo muggle. Por causas del destino, se quedan encerrados una noche y deciden realizar 36 preguntas que, afirman, harán que se enamoren. ¿Realmente sucederá?





	1. Chapter 1

**36 preguntas para enamorarse**

Para Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico a quien los reporteros no dejaban en paz aún después de 5 años de la batalla de Hogwarts, ir al Londres Muggle era la mejor escapatoria que tenía. Cada vez que la vida de auror, héroe, amigo, y novio lo asfixiaba, mandaba todo al carajo y se escapaba al pequeño departamento que había comprado en Westminster. 

Así que ahí se encontraba, decidido a pasar una semana relajada. Sabía que desaparecer sin decirle a nadie era una ingratitud de su parte para sus amigos, los Weasley, su jefe e incluso para Ginny, con quien a veces se acostaba, pero imaginaba que para estas alturas ya no debería caerles de sorpresa ni debería implicar mucho drama a su regreso. No era que quisiera alejarlos, pero sentía que todos lo seguían tratando como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. No lo dejaban tomar sus propias decisiones, sus compañeros de trabajo solo querían ganar favores “del elegido” e incluso sentía que Ginny solo estaba con él para tener sexo, no era que le disgustara, pero a veces quería alguien con quien tener platicas profundas, sentir que lo escuchaba e incluso debatir temas que a ambos les fueran interesantes. 

Decidió que en ese miércoles era un buen día para ir a leer a Sant James Park, le gustaba sentarse cerca del lago y ver a la gente pasar tranquila frente a él. Cuando llegó, busco el lugar que con frecuencia utilizaba para sentarse a leer, a la sombra de un árbol y con vista a la carretera. Comenzó tomando su café de la mañana, mientras admiraba la vida de la gente que caminaba apresurada al trabajo. En eso estaba cuando una figura alta y de cabello rubio llamó su atención, en bicicleta y por la carretera de enfrente juraría que pasaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con ropa casual y con los audífonos puestos; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la carretera ya se había perdido entre los carros, su corazón latía de manera escandalosa, claro que él sabía que era debido a la carrera, aunque eso no explicaba muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo en el estómago. Después de eso, no pudo concentrarse en su lectura así que se dedicó a las compras, que de todos modos tarde o temprano debía hacer, y se encontró preguntándose si reamente era su ex compañero a quien había visto.

El jueves decidió que compraría algunos regalos para Teddy y Andrómeda, los únicos que siempre estaban felices de escuchar que había vuelto a escaparse. Después de las compras, las cuales le habían tomado toda la mañana, se dirigió a comer a un restaurant del otro lado del puente, tenían gran variedad de comida y además las chicas que lo frecuentaban era totalmente su tipo. Cuando doblaba la calle para llegar, volvió a reconocer la figura de Draco Malfoy así que esta vez gritó su nombre. Pudo ver a la figura, aún lejana a él, tensar el cuerpo y después apresurar el paso. Harry corrió, pero nuevamente perdió a la figura entre la multitud, se preguntó si el rubio había desaparecido o si había reconocido la voz y por eso no se había acercado.

Cuando entró al restaurant, llevaba la mente completamente ocupada por el rubio. Ahora estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, pero lo agobiaban las preguntas de por qué había corrido. No es que ellos siguieran siendo enemigos, por el contrario, al terminar la guerra Harry había declarado a favor de los Malfoy y solo Lucius se encontraba cumpliendo una condena en Azkaban por las muertes que había causado mientras estaba al servicio de Voldemort. Pero Harry había escuchado que Narcissa Malfoy se había ido a vivir a Francia e imaginaba que su hijo se había ido con ella. Así que, ¿Habían regresado a Londres? Y ¿Por qué estaba en Londres Muggle?, toda la comida se sintió agotado de solo pensar en la infinidad de teorías que se creaban en su mente.

Cuando entró a Freddy’s Pub, un lugar que solía frecuentar, toda imagen del Rubio se perdió. Encontró a una chica sentada en una mesa del centro del bar, era alta y tenía mechones de colores en el cabello, así que Harry pensó que no sería difícil entablar platica con ella.

Después de 20 minutos de platica, la chica ya le había contado que era americana y trabajaba en el banco del sur. Vivía cerca de ahí y había tenido un día lleno de peleas con clientes, por lo cual había quedado de verse ahí con algunos amigos, pero se le había hecho temprano. Harry por su parte, le contó que estaba escapando de sus responsabilidades en casa, que se estaba quedando en casa de un amigo (No quería que la chica pensara que si todo iba bien podrían ir a su casa) y que estudiaba para policía.   
Tomaron algunos tragos y bailaron durante una buena parte de la noche, incluso se dieron algunos besos en la pista, pero no le provocaron muchas ganas de continuar en algún otro lado, así que cuando Melissa (que era como se llamaba la chica de cabellos de colores) le propuso intercambiar teléfonos, no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera a llamarla en alguna otra ocasión. 

Esa noche soñó que se encontraba en su primer año en Hogwarts.

El viernes se levantó bastante tarde, y con un poco de resaca. Después de desayunar, escuchó que el móvil que solía utilizar en el mundo muggle vibraba sobre la mesa de la sala. 5 mensajes y 2 llamadas de Melissa, vaya que es insistente pensó.

Primer mensaje. _¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Todo bien? Dijiste que me avisarías._ POSESIVA fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Segundo mensaje. _Buenos días, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?_ Demasiado tarde, fue la respuesta en su cabeza

Tercer mensaje. _¿Tuviste resaca?_

Cuarto mensaje. _Estoy cerca del Parque St James, avísame si quieres ir por un café_

Quinto mensaje. _Acabo de ganar boletos para el concierto de bandas locales hoy en la noche, avísame si quieres venir conmigo._

El diagnostico de Harry fue: chica posesiva, que pretende ser relajada pero no es relajada y, además, mala mentirosa. Finalmente hizo lo que cualquier chico en su posición habría hecho. Acepto ir al concierto.

No era que quisiera algo con esa chica, pero disfrutaba bastante la música y si ella ya había comprado los boletos (porque estaba seguro que los había comprado) él tendría que aprovecharlos. Habían quedado de verse a las 9:00 en The Vaults, un teatro pequeño del otro lado del lago. Se tomó su tiempo arreglándose, decidió ir cómodo pues no sabía el tipo de ambiente que despertaban esas bandas, tomó el celular y dejó su varita, no quería que se le rompiera o perdiera entre tanta gente.

—¡HARRY! — el grito de la chica fue inconfundible, volteo y la vio caminando hacia él con un conjunto que la hacía ver como miembro de una banda de rock — lamento haberte hecho esperar, entremos a buscar un buen lugar.

Cuando llegaron a sus asientos Harry pudo ver que el lugar estaba llenándose muy rápido y se sintió el más viejo de los presentes.

—Así que, ¿dónde te ganaste los boletos? — le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en su asiento

—Oh… bueno, en realidad un amigo del banco me los regaló — Harry levantó la ceja mientras ponía una mueca divertida —pero él si se los ganó en la radio   
Harry soltó su risa

—Está bien, y dime ¿Conoces a alguna de las bandas?

—Claro, los Redgraunt tocan algunas veces en el Pub donde nos conocimos y los Wizard clue tienen canciones en la radio. Estoy segura que querrás comprar sus discos terminando el concierto

—Ya veremos —dijo mientras dejaba que la chica lo abrazara — soy un hombre difícil de seducir

—Lo lograremos — dijo ella antes de que comenzara el concierto y le diera un beso

Después de 40 minutos de escuchar a las bandas Harry realmente estaba sorprendido de lo buenas que eran, y realmente no quería perdérselas, pero las cervezas que habían tomado estaban ya provocándole querer ir al baño, se acercó bajito a Melissa y le dijo que saldría por mas cerveza, pero pensó que tal vez no le importaba mucho porque estaba concentrada en la plática acerca del solista de la banda con la chica a su lado.

A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño Harry no veía la puerta del baño, camino algunos minutos antes de encontrarlos escondidos en el área de oficinas. Cuando salió del baño escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

—Esta es un área exclusiva para empleados — el tono prepotente y mandón le provocó que algo en su estómago se moviera. Reconocía la voz de sus años de escuela, se giró lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. 

Habría dado su escoba de Quidditch porque alguien grabara la expresión del rubio. Los ojos se le abrieron y después el pálido de su piel se vio cubierto por un sonrojo carmesí. Tardó unos minutos en darse la vuelta y caminar apresuradamente, esta vez no dejaría que se escapara. Lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo y se posicionó enfrente de él

—Podría ofenderme por tu manera de encontrarte a un viejo amigo — le dijo Harry queriendo bromear

—Tú y yo no somos amigos — el rubio apretaba los dientes y jalaba su brazo para que lo soltara

—Vamos Draco, tenemos años sin vernos y las riñas del colegio ya son cosa del pasado. Dime algo, ¿Por qué huyes así? — realmente le costaba creer que siguiera molesto por cosas de hace 5 años, incluso él se sentía un tanto alegre de ver a un viejo ¿Conocido?

—Escúchame bien Potter…

—¡Clark! — un hombre más joven que ellos se acercó a donde estaban, usaba un chaleco rojo de acomodador y Harry pudo ver entonces el distintivo de nombre que portaba el rubio “Clark Brown” —¿Todo bien?

—Oh si, Anderson parece que este hombre no pudo localizar los sanitarios, podrías llevarlo al área correcta — el rubio parecía apurado en deshacerse de él, algo que molestó bastante a Harry

—Claro, por aquí señor —el más joven le pidió que lo acompañara, pero el orgullo de Harry ya estaba herido así que no dejaría las cosas tan fáciles 

—Pero… señor Brown —dijo mientras alzaba una ceja a manera de amenaza — me gustaría que me proporcionara ese folleto para turistas, no quisiera volver a cometer una imprudencia

Draco apretó los puños, pero mantuvo su sonrisa fingida, cedería.

— ¡Claro! casi lo olvido. En ese caso, Anderson solo asegúrate que los letreros se encuentren a la vista del público yo me OCUPARÉ del orientar al señor — en cuanto el empleado se retiró, Malfoy lo tomó por la solapa y lo empujó a la pared

—Escúchame muy bien Potter, no sé por qué me buscas, no tengo ningún asunto con el ministerio y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a venir a arruinar mi vida. Así que lárgate y dile a quien quiera que te haya mandado que pueden irse a la mierda — se dio la vuelta pero Harry utilizó sus reflejos de auror y lo empujó al cuarto que tenía a un lado

—ESPERA POTTER — le gritó desde el suelo el rubio, al tiempo que Harry cerraba la puerta tras él — NO CIERRES LA…

El ruido sordo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse y la expresión del rubio de querer asesinarlo, provocaron en Harry una sensación de miedo.

—¿ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO? — gritó el Slytherin — ¡ESA PUERTA SOLO SE ABRE POR FUERA!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo el moreno con las manos al frente para cubrirse de la ira del otro chico — pero yo no lo sabía, además, es tu culpa por no querer hablar conmigo y gritar quien sabe que cosas del ministerio — dijo recordando su enojo inicial

—¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? ¿ANDERSON? ¿FRANK? ¿GINA? ¿ALGUIEN? — los gritos y golpes a la puerta por parte del rubio parecían más bien una forma de sacar su enojo que una llamada de auxilio —¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ALGUIEN SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

Harry por su parte comenzó a buscar algo para abrir la puerta, recordó que había dejado su varita y su celular estaba en su abrigo así que prácticamente estarían ahí hasta que alguien los escuchara

—Malfoy ¿tienes tu varita contigo?

—¿Quieres callarte? Estoy buscando una forma de remendar tus tonterías. 

—¡Yo también! — dijo indignado y harto de los desplantes del rubio — dejé la mía en casa, así que solo préstame la tuya. 

—Llevas 5 años con la mía idiota, ¿si recuerdas que nunca me la devolviste? Pero claro, el gran Harry Potter seguro ya la tiro, porque no puede tener la varita de un ex mortifago en su poder.

Entonces Harry recordó lo sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy y lo que había hecho con la varita del rubio y se dio cuenta del porqué el rubio le tenía tanto rencor

—Lo siento, puedo devolvértela.

Después de 20 minutos, en donde ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, y el único sonido eran los gritos de auxilio del rubio, ambos se sentaron en el piso en señal de derrota. 

Harry estaba sumido en los pensamientos de lo que había pensado de la varita de Draco, lo que había hecho y sobre todo en lo mal que se sentía por nunca haberla devuelto. ¿Eso significa que el rubio no había vuelto a hacer magia? ¿Era esa la razón por la que aún lo odiaba? Y más importante, ¿Por qué nunca se la había pedido? Después de todo, pudo haber escrito para pedirla o reclamarle algo después del juicio.

—Oficialmente el teatro ha cerrado — dijo el rubio mientras miraba su reloj

Harry alzó la mirada, pero tardó algunos segundos en digerir lo que el rubio decía.

—¿Estás seguro? — dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe

—Llevo 3 años trabajando aquí, claro que estoy seguro Potter — su voz se escuchaba agotada — es viernes después de un concierto, todo el mundo vuela a casa y deja los últimos detalles para que el gerente se ocupe.

—Entonces gritémosle al gerente —dijo el moreno esperanzado

—Sucede, Potter, que el gerente está encerrado con un Gryffindor idiota que no recordó traer su varita.

Harry debería estar molesto por ser llamado idiota, pero en lugar de eso una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Ese era el Draco Malfoy que el recordaba, el que no huía sino que se quedaba a hacerle frente con sus comentarios ácidos y su altanería, de pronto Harry pensó que tal vez era masoquista por extrañar esas cosas. La sonrisa salió naturalmente de su boca.

—Y ahora el idiota se ha vuelto oficialmente loco — dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba el ultimo botón de la camisa. Algo dentro de Harry se movió. 

—Entonces — dijo queriendo tranquilizar el estado de su ex compañero — ¿estaremos aquí hasta mañana? Podríamos buscar algo para dormir y tal vez haya algo de comida en algún lado — se levantó para comenzar a buscar

—¿ESTAS LOCO? — el rubio de paró de golpe — ¿acaso insinúas que nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche y lo aceptaré tan tranquilo?

—Bien, entonces Clark Brown, sácanos de aquí con tus poderes de gerente. Por que como yo lo veo, no hay ninguna forma de salir, no hay varita, deje mi celular en mi chamarra y no tenemos a nadie ahí afuera que nos este buscando… Oh, espera… — de pronto su mente viajo a la chica que había dejado esperando por él en el concierto ¿Sería posible que lo estuviera buscando? ¿Pensaría que la dejo plantada? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien más con quien terminar la velada? — Si, estamos completamente solos — concluyó

Draco pareció meditar sus palabras porque en silencio comenzó a buscar algo mas cómodo donde pasar la noche. Parecía que el personal de limpieza solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí porque encontraron algunas chamarras, unos suéteres viejos y una colchoneta, además había un pequeño galón de agua a la mitad y algunos paquetes de galletas. Armaron en silencio una cama y de pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado angosta, al rubio no parecía importarle así que no quiso armar una escena, ya llegaría el momento cuando el sueño lo comenzara a vencer.

Encontró algunos periódicos y un libro, el rubio rápidamente tomó el libro y se acomodó en la mitad de la cama improvisada para leerlo. Harry no soportaba el silencio, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero no parecía que fuera a obtener respuestas. Se dedicó a hojear los periódicos mientras pensaba en la manera de entablar conversación, de pronto soltó una risotada.

—Agradecería que mantuvieras el silencio — dijo el rubio alzando la vista del libro

—Y yo que dejaras de ser tan cascarrabias —replicó Harry con la sonrisa aún en sus labios — pero parece que eso tampoco va a pasar.

—No soy ningún cascarrabias. De hecho, Potter, eres la única persona que logra ponerme en este estado.

—Oh vaya, me siento halagado 

El rubio bufó

—Como sea — dijo mientras le pasaba el periódico — lee esto y estoy seguro que compartirás mi humor.

El periódico era una edición vieja del New York Times con el siguiente artículo

**36 PREGUNTAS PARA ENAMORAR A CUALQUIERA**  
 _Hace más de 20 años, el psicólogo Arthur Aron logró que dos extraños se enamoraran en su laboratorio._

_El experimento fue sencillo: un hombre y una mujer heterosexuales entraron al laboratorio por puertas separadas. Se sentaron frente a frente y respondieron a una serie de preguntas cada vez más íntimas. Después se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante cuatro minutos. Seis meses después, los dos participantes se casaron._

_Aquí tienes las 36 preguntas originales que esa pareja respondió en el experimento del doctor Aron. La idea es que la vulnerabilidad mutua fomenta la cercanía. Permitirse ser vulnerable ante otra persona puede ser en extremo difícil, por lo que este ejercicio fuerza este aspecto._

_Úsalo bajo tu propio riesgo (puedes enamorarte)_

—No entiendo el humor en todo esto — Dijo Draco mientras le devolvía el artículo

— ¿Qué? Pero si está clarísimo. Estas personas creen que de verdad uno puede enamorarse de cualquier solo con estas preguntas. Eso es tan absurdo que es gracioso.

—Es un artículo con bases científicas, no es absurdo. Además, uno realmente puede enamorarse de cualquiera

—¿En serio crees eso? Por supuesto que no, uno necesita encontrar a la persona correcta.

Fue el turno del Slytherin de reír. Una sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó sincera

—¿En verdad crees que uno solo lo puede estar enamorado de personas correctas?

—No, solo digo que solo con las personas correctas es amor verdadero.

—Pues entonces eres más iluso de lo que pensaba

Harry entonces puso la misma cara que solía poner cuando se encontraban frente a frente en un partido de Quidditch. Desafío. 

—Bien, entonces hazme cambiar de opinión. Hagamos el cuestionario.

—¿Qué? Perdiste la cabeza — respondió su ex enemigo — No hay ningún universo en el que nosotros podríamos enamorarnos

—Entonces yo tengo razón Malfoy, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar que yo, una vez más, te he ganado en algo.

Pudo ver al otro chico pasar de la indiferencia al coraje, después al desagrado y finalmente, esa chispa de reto y orgullo que solía nacer en él cuando se enfrentaban en los partidos de la escuela.

—Bien Potter, acepto el reto —dijo tendiendo su mano en señal de desafío y acercándose a el moreno —pero cuidado, porque puedes enamorarte — la cercanía a su cara le provocó sensaciones que hace tiempo no experimentaba.

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a enamorarse, siquiera pensarlo era absurdo, pero le gustaba la idea de que se enteraría de cosas de la vida del rubio y no estarían toda la noche en el silencio incómodo.

—Bien — dijo el rubio acomodándose para quedar de frente — ¿cuáles son las reglas?

—¿Reglas? 

—Todo en el mundo necesita reglas Potter —respondió rodando los ojos

—Bien, aquí dice que debemos ir leyendo una pregunta tú y una yo, pero ambos debemos responder todas. Deberíamos ser desconocidos, pero nosotros prácticamente lo somos — el rubio movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación — Y bueno, no es obligatorio mirarnos a los ojos así que solo veámonos de frente. Además, debemos decir la verdad y usar nuestros nombres en lugar de apellidos, bueno esas son reglas extras, pero en este caso vale la pena agregarlas.

—Bien, comienzo yo— el rubio tomó el artículo y leyó la primera pregunta — si pudieras elegir a cualquier persona en el mundo ¿A quién invitarlas a cenar?  
Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueron sus padres, pero pensó que el artículo no contemplaba a los muertos como una opción, así que en realidad no había nadie con quién quisiera cenar que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Buscó en lo más profundo de su mente y entonces lo encontró

—Geller Grindelwald 

El rubio bajó el artículo y lo miro fijamente

—¿En serio? ¿De todo el mundo? Vaya que tienes algo especial con los magos oscuros.

—Es solo que, me gustaría saber más del joven Albus Dumbledore

Draco meditó un momento y afirmó con la cabeza

—Si, creo que lo entiendo.

—Tu turno —dijo el moreno

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Pudo ver la manera en que desviaba la mirada a sus zapatos y colocaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, parecía como si quisiera abrazarse a si mismo. Entendía también su querer verlo, después de todo era su padre. No pudo contener la pregunta que trataba de salir

—¿No has ido a verlo? 

—Para eso tendría que regresar al mundo mágico y tengo la sospecha de que no sería bien recibido.

Ambos se miraron un poco y entonces Harry tomó el periódico viejo que le tendía la pálida mano.  
—¿Te gustaría ser famoso? ¿De qué forma?   
—Saltémonos esa  
—Sin atajos Draco — ambos asomaron una pequeña sonrisa ante lo extraño que sonaba el nombre de pila en labios del moreno  
—Siempre quise serlo, pero creo que ahora lo soy por las razones equivocados. ¿Cómo le llaman? Mala fama. Me hubiera gustado serlo por algo que no me avergonzada.  
—Creo que te entiendo, a mí me hubiera gustado serlo por algo que no costara tantas vidas. Soy famoso por algo horrible  
—Yo no creo que derrotar a un maniático sea algo horrible  
—Me hubiera gustado serlo por algo que beneficiará a la humanidad. Un legado del cual me sintiera orgulloso.  
—Creo que te quitas méritos —dijo el rubio mientras empujaba uno de sus pies con el suyo en señal de ánimo.  
—Y yo que te adjudicas errores de más — Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Siguiente— dijo Draco después de unos segundos— antes de hacer una llamada telefónica ¿Ensayas lo que vas a decir?   
—No. Pero es básicamente porque casi nunca utilizo el teléfono. Creo que sigo creyendo lo que los Dursley me decían, el teléfono es solo para la gente importante —De pronto se ruborizó, no planeaba decir eso.  
—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tus tíos son tan malos como los rumores solían decir?  
—¿Había rumores sobre los Dursley?  
—No tonto, había rumores sobre ti y tus infames tios muggles. A nadie le importaban ellos sino tu vida antes de Hogwarts  
—Ya veo... entonces cuéntame que decían los rumores — su cara seria decía que realmente tenía interés en saber  
—Bueno, pero que conste que yo solo los conocía porque Pansy Parkinson era la chica más metiche que hubiera conocido jamás — se escudó Draco — decían que vivías en una alacena, que tus ropas casuales eran más grandes que tu porque eran heredadas de tu primo y no porque quisieras ver morir al buen gusto, que asistías a una escuela muggle donde la gente era muy mala contigo y que habías jurado venganza cuando te enteraste que eras un mago.  
Harry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y rió, primero despacio y después un poco más fuerte. Su risa duró algunos minutos en los cuales el rubio fue abriendo más y más los ojos.  
—Avísame si ya perdiste la cordura.  
Harry se relajó  
—Lo siento — dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la risa — es solo que es increíble que conozcas todos esos detalles (a pesar de que sea Parkinson quien te los dijo). Es decir, han pasado años de eso.  
—¿Entonces no son cierto? ¡Maldita Pansy!  
—No, si son ciertos, bueno excepto eso último. No me hubiera vengado de ellos nunca, después de todo, son la única familia que conocí —el tono serio había regresado  
—Mi turno —dijo rápidamente Malfoy — Yo si suelo ensayar las llamadas, principalmente porque no sabía usar los teléfonos, aunque he de admitir que son bastante prácticos para vivir sin magia. Así que ahora es una costumbre hacerlo para no cometer errores.  
—¿Qué tipo de errores?  
—Ya sabes, en el trabajo suelo hablar con gente importante que no es muy lista y no quiero perder la paciencia y echar a perder los negocios.  
Harry rio al ver que el gen Malfoy no había muerto.  
—¿Qué es para ti un día perfecto — Leyó el rubio más animado  
—Mmmm… — meditó un momento esa pregunta — Supongo que es levantarme tarde, un desayuno que incluya tocino y hot cakes, ¡me encanta esa combinación! Pasar el tiempo con la gente que amo y una buena plática es esencial.  
—¡Dah! Aburrido, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿40?  
—Veamos que tienes tú —dijo retador  
—Levantarse tarde (En eso estoy de acuerdo), un desayuno tipo inglés: té negro y tostadas con mantequilla, ir de compras (No me pongas los ojos en blanco), una tarde con un buen libro o una película francesa y una cena familiar  
—No está mal — concedió Harry — aunque ese desayuno me parece más de 40 años que todo mi día. Bien, siguiente. Ohh, esta es buena ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste a solas? ¿Y con otra persona?  
—No suelo cantar a solas, me parece un…  
—No, claro que no, el trato es decirnos la verdad Draco, sabes que lo haces, cantas a solas.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No canto a solas Ha… Harry, lo sabría si lo hiciera  
—Bien vayamos a los hechos. En sexto año, cuando te vigilaba para saber lo que hacías en la sala de menesteres te vi mover los labios varias veces con cierto ritmo y eso, mi estimado Draco Malfoy, se llama cantar  
—Woww… vaya que hacías bien tu labor de vigilancia —dijo en voz baja, lo que provocó que Harry se ruborizara un poco —Pero te aseguro que no lo hacía consciente ¿Crees que aún lo haga?   
—No lo sé, supongo que sí ya es una costumbre lo debes seguir haciendo  
—Espero que mi acosador actual me lo haga notar pronto —bromeó mientras el moreno se terminaba de poner colorado  
—Era con fines específicamente informativos — se escudó — así que, ¿Con otra persona? ¿O también lo haces inconsciente?   
Ambos rieron ante el comentario  
—Hace 4 años, mi madre se deprimió muchísimo cuando se llevaron a mi padre, así que, en Francia, durante un año, lo único que la podía alegrar era que tocáramos y cantáramos el piano juntos. Supongo que le recordaba la época en la que solíamos ser una familia. Supongo que a mí también me alegraba pensar eso.  
Harry se animó a rozar su pierna con la del otro chico, en señal de apoyo, como si ese contacto pudiera hacerlo regresar al presente y no sumirse en pensamientos tristes.  
—Tu turno— la voz de Draco sonaba tranquila y un poco animada, así que supuso que había funcionado un poco.  
—Oh… yo soy un cantante innato, canto al hacer el desayuno, al ducharme, cuando camino. La música es parte esencial de mi vida — se detuvo a pensar en cuando lo había hecho con alguien — pero… estoy bastante seguro de que nunca lo he hecho con alguien más — se preguntó porque si era algo que le encantaba hacer no lo había compartido con otra persona. Concluyó que se debía, muy probablemente, a que no había encontrado una persona lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo.

^.^  
Hola a todos… muchas gracias por leer, este es, por mucho el capítulo más largo que he escrito. En mi mente este iba a ser un One shot pero ya llevo 11 páginas así que decidí hacerlo en dos partes.  
Cuando leí este artículo, no pude evitarlo y la idea surgió rápidamente. Si les ha gustado espero me dejen un review y sino, también me gustaría saber lo que opinan.  
Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

—Si vivieras hasta los 90 años y los últimos 60 pudieras conservar la mente o el cuerpo de una persona de 30 ¿Qué elegirías?  
Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos y respondieron al unísono —La mente.  
—Explica tus razones— demandó Draco  
—Fácil, si tengo la mente de 30 voy a poder valerme por mi mismo siempre, no necesitaré que alguien me cuide y no me arriesgaré a ser una carga para alguien más.  
Draco lo observó con detenimiento  
—¿Por qué crees que serás una carga para los demás?  
—Bueno, no tengo familia así que, por mucho que mis amigos me quieran, no me gustaría obligarlos a cuidar de mi.  
—Pero tendrás una familia algún día, la chica Weasley será tu esposa algún día ¿no? — por primera vez Harry pudo distinguir en sus ojos curiosidad genuina, así que quiso mantenerla y decidió responder a su pregunta  
—No. Ella y yo solo tenemos sexo de vez en cuando. Realmente, no creo que lo nuestro fuera amor sino necesidad de satisfacernos mutuamente. Si te soy sincero, creo que nunca conoceré a la persona indicada.  
—Vaya, así que en realidad eres humano — su tono era una mezcla de burla y sorpresa —Pero no seas tan fatalista, después de todo eres apenas un veinteañero, conocerás a alguien. Además, ¿Quién no querría estar con el gran Harry Potter?  
—Esa es exactamente la cuestión. ¿Cómo saber que no están conmigo solo por mi fama?  
—Nunca lo sabrás —rio el rubio  
—¡Vaya! Que buena noticia — dijo con tono amargado  
—Pero no te preocupes, porque si se trata de la persona correcta, eso ya no te importará más  
El moreno sonrió ligeramente, nunca imaginó que Draco Malfoy le daría un consejo de amores, y sobre todo que sería uno bueno.  
—¡Así me gusta! —dijo Draco —así que ahora has ganado el derecho a escuchar mis razones. Elegí la mente porque, seamos sinceros, mi cuerpo será espectacular incluso si tengo 90. Y no quiero que las enfermedades seniles me alcancen, eso sería muy poco elegante.  
Harry rio ante las serías razones que tenía el otro chico. Tomó el artículo y leyó la siguiente pregunta  
—¿Tienes una corazonada secreta acerca de cómo vas a morir? — pudo ver la mirada de Draco ensombrecer y sintió que lo mismo le pasaba a él. La guerra había dejado grandes cicatrices en ambos bandos.  
—Durante mucho tiempo—Comenzó el rubio — imaginé que moriría a manos de Voldemort; ya sabes, por hacer algo que no le gustó, hablar cuando él no quería, porque detectó el miedo que sentía, porque se dio cuenta que no apoyaba su causa, o simplemente, porque se encontraba aburrido. Ahora es diferente, pienso que moriré a manos de un mortifago con sed de venganza o que el ministerio encontrará la manera de enviarme a Azkaban y me volveré loco, creo que eso es peor que la muerte.  
Harry apoyó su mano en la rodilla de Draco, y por primera vez fue consciente del cuerpo del otro. No hubo rechazo por parte del chico, quién parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, así que apretó un poco la rodilla para darle una muestra de apoyo y ¿afecto? Pudo ver como el rubio regresaba en sí y miraba entre asombrado y preocupado el gesto. Harry habló  
—¿Es por eso que huiste de mi cuando te llamé en el restaurant? — el rubio afirmó — y también es el porqué tratabas de alejarme hoy cuando me encontraste en baño — entonces relajo los hombros y sonrió un poco —Me alegra  
Draco alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta  
—No me mal intérpretes, es solo que me alegra que no huyeras de mí por ser yo, porque me odiaras o cosas así.  
—No podría odiarte, me salvaste la vida. Pudiste dejarme morir en el fuego maldito, pero incluso mi vida te pareció importante—sus palabras sinceras hicieron que Harry quisiera abrazarlo, pero le parecía que sería demasiado para el otro chico.  
Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos y Harry pudo sentir calidez en su interior, había mucho que podía decir, como que el rubio era muy importante, o que se lo debía por casi matarlo en los baños del segundo piso, pero imagino que su mirada podría trasmitir todo en silencio. Parecía que realmente lo hacía, porque la mirada gris se suavizaba poco a poco.  
—Yo también pensaba qué moriría a manos de Voldemort y cuando realmente me tocó morir frente a él, me di cuenta de lo aterrado que había vivido durante años, pero que era mejor a ver morir a más gente. Ahora, aún tengo pesadillas acerca de lo ocurrido, pero ya no siento que vaya a morir en cualquier momento, creo que una vez que mueres, pierdes el miedo  
—¿Entonces la historia de que moriste y regresaste era verdad? —La sorpresa del rubio y el interés cuando le preguntaba algo le parecía de cierta manera adorable, era una fase que nunca habría pensado que conocería  
—¿También te lo contó Pansy? — dijo mientras mostraba los dientes en señal de burla  
—Mi madre— el rubio sonrió de vuelta como una muestra genuina de interés  
—Deberías creerle, después de todo fue testigo de primera mano, ¿Te contó también que me salvó la vida ese día?  
Draco dio un brinco en su lugar  
—¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo?  
—Bueno, Voldemort le ordenó que verificara que estuviera muerto y cuando se acercó y me vio vivo lo único que hizo fue preguntar si te encontrabas en el castillo, cuando le dije que si, mintió para poder encontrarte  
De pronto encontró en la mirada de rubio algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, desvío su mirada para darle algo de privacidad. Con la voz ronca pudo escucharlo decir quedito  
—Siempre ha sido la más valiente de nosotros  
—Draco —llamó sin levantar la mirada— si está bien contigo, me gustaría poder agradecerle por lo que hizo  
El rubio buscó la mirada verde y le sonrió en señal de afirmación —Estoy seguro que eso le gustará.  
Harry se paró entonces, y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había tenido su mano en la rodilla del otro chico. Sirvió dos vasos con agua y le ofreció uno a su acompañante. Realmente estaban contándose cosas muy intimas. Era un juego agotador y muy bien elaborado, se preguntó si las ganas de abrazarte o de ser abrazado eran parte de el juego.  
—Es un juego bastante intenso ¿Cierto? —comento su compañero rompiendo el silencio  
—Así es, supongo que ese es el punto. ¿Ya sientes que me estás amando? — bromeó el moreno, pero se dio cuenta de pronto que Comenzaba a sonrojarse. Escuchar las respuestas de Draco era algo que había querido desde que lo reconoció en Westminster, pero no sabía que eso implicaría también abrirse ante él y sobre todo, que los sentimientos que ahora estaba experimentando surgieran de pronto. No sabía si eran nuevos o si ya habían estado ahí desde antes, pero se dijo que definitivamente no era amor.  
Decidió que no quería pensar más en eso, pues probablemente llegaría a un lugar muy confuso, así que se volvió a sentar, está vez con las piernas cruzadas para evitar un poco el contacto físico, tal vez era eso lo que estaba haciendo de más. Tomó el artículo y se lo pasó al Draco, indicándole que estaba listo para continuar.  
—Di tres cosas qué crees tener en común con tu interlocutor— Leyó en voz baja  
—Bueno…— Harry titubeó un poco, antes de ese dicho hubiera dicho que no tenían nada en común, pero ahora realmente sabía cosas del otro chico muy profundas y podía entenderlo mejor —Número uno, ambos tuvimos miedo de morir a manos de Voldemort, perderlo todo a manos de un enfermo de poder. De cierta forma, lo hicimos; Número dos, amamos el Quidditch. Sentir que ahí arriba solo eres tú y que puedes lograr lo que quieras, bueno…ahora solo estoy inventando, en realidad no sé qué es lo que sientes, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutas tanto como yo.  
—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? — preguntó entonces el rubio aún con el tono suave en la voz  
—Lo veo en tu cara — pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en el pálido rostro—¿Acaso no era tu acosador personal? — dijo bromeando — No era difícil notarlo cuando la mayoría del tiempo tenías una expresión fría, esos cambios eran fáciles de identificar para cualquiera  
—No siempre tenía una expresión fría — replicó el rubio  
Harry bufó y recibió una mirada asesina de su interlocutor  
—Y tercero, —prosiguió el moreno — pienso que ambos estamos en el Londres Muggle para huir de algo  
—¿De qué huyes tú? — cuestionó impresionado el rubio  
—Esa pregunta no está en el cuestionario —Puntualizó Harry. No era eso una excusa, había estado respondiendo otras preguntas fuera de las originales 36, pero temía parecer pretencioso, mal agradecido y grosero. O tal vez ni siquiera él sabía de lo que huía. Draco pareció entender que simplemente era una pregunta que no quería contestar por que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos en señal de que regresaría a esa pregunta.  
—Las tres cosas que tenemos en común son: — dijo con un poco de emoción en la voz — número uno, ambos pensamos que el amor no es una posibilidad en nuestras vidas. Por una u otra razón, parecemos destinados a estar solos; número dos, afirmo, sin temor a equivocarme, que los dos seguimos padeciendo pesadillas acerca de la guerra  
—Alto ahí, necesito saber cómo sabes eso — dijo confundido el moreno  
La sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio le hizo saber que esperaba esa pregunta  
—Bueno, ciertamente estas más delgado que antes, lo cual me dice que o no te alimentas bien, o estas constantemente estresado por algo. Además, muestras ojeras muy marcadas, infiero que no se deben al trabajo porque estas paseando por Londres Muggle, así que no debes tener ningún problema es ese aspecto. Son casi las once de la noche y no muestras cansancio, lo que me dice que estás acostumbrado a desvelarte o a no dormir. Y finalmente, uno sabe reconocer a otro igual.  
—Y pensé que yo era el acosador  
—Yo simplemente soy observador — el rubio parecía orgulloso de sí mismo  
—Bueno, serias un excelente auror  
—Supongo que lograste ser uno — dijo Draco con un toque de nostalgia en la voz  
—Lo soy.  
Malfoy siguió con su respuesta mientras trataba de recobrar la voz jovial de unos minutos antes  
—La tercera cosa que tenemos en común sería que, y que conste que te digo esto solo para que no te sientas tan mal, los dos conocemos detalles precisos acerca de otro, basados en la observación.  
—Eso significa, —dijo Harry riendo— ¿que tú también me acosabas?  
Draco cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada  
—Era solo porque te odiaba  
—Claro — esa confesión le había puesto de buen humor, al menos ahora no quedaba como un acosador sino como un observador  
—¿Feliz de saberte observado? — se burló el rubio  
—Feliz de no saberme acosador —replicó. Aunque en el fondo sabía que una parte de él si estaba contenta de ser observada, aunque no supo a qué se debía si odiaba ser el centro de atención de la gente. Nuevamente prefirió dejar pasar esa línea de su pensamiento. Extendió la mano para que el rubio le entregara el periódico y leyó  
—¿De qué te sientes más agradecido en la vida?  
— De estar vivo  
—Puedes agregar eso a la lista de cosas en común — dijo el moreno aligerando el ambiente un poco. Leyó la siguiente pregunta —Si pudieras cambiar cualquier cosa de la forma en que fuiste criado ¿Cuál sería? — esa era una pregunta bastante interesante.  
—Bueno, no es difícil de responder. Me hubiera gustado que esos estereotipos de sangre no hubieran existido en mi familia. Tal vez ahora mi familia estaría junta, trabajaría como medimago y quien sabe, hasta pudiera ser que tú y yo hubiéramos sido amigos.  
—¿Por qué no fuiste medimago en Francia?  
—No me sentía a gusto allá, ese no era mi hogar, extrañaba mi casa, la gente y el ritmo de vida de acá, pero definitivamente no puedo regresar al mundo mágico de Londres sin poner en riesgo mi vida y la de mi madre, así que lo más cercano a casa es esto. Supongo que es un retorcido castigo de la vida.  
Harry sintió un poco de compasión por el chico, a final de cuentas él había seguido las ideas de sus padres, y cuando quiso dejarlo ya era demasiado tarde.  
—La gente olvida Draco, y no hiciste nada que no tuviera remedio  
—Bueno, eso piensas tú porque estas lleno de perdón y humanidad, pero no todas las personas son así.  
Se sintió halagado y con ganas de regresar el cumplido, pero no encontró palabras  
—En mi caso, me hubiera gustado crecer en un hogar más cálido — hubiera querido decir amoroso, pero le pareció que sonaría demasiado frágil — ya sabes, sin toda esa rudeza de los Dursley  
—Eras el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, cualquiera hubiera querido darte un hogar, ¿Por qué te llevaron con esos asquerosos muggles?  
Harry de pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago, algunos recuerdos de su cruda niñez comenzaban a aparecer y tuvo miedo de que su cara reflejara lo que durante tantos años trató de esconder, la tristeza que su niñez le daba  
—Supongo que Dumbledore hizo lo que creyó más conveniente — trató de que su voz sonara tranquila pero no supo si lo logró. De pronto sintió la mano del rubio tomaba la suya y le ponía un vaso de agua. Se sintió agradecido con el gesto y bebió a sorbos el líquido mientras se tranquilizaba  
—¿Te parece si descansamos un poco? —Propuso el rubio a la vez que tomaba algunos paquetes de galletas — la siguiente pregunta es bastante larga y comienzo a tener algo de hambre  
Harry se incorporó y se acercó a dónde estaba Draco, observó cómo armaba una pirámide con las galletas. Era algo tan infantil que nunca hubiera imaginado el rubio lo haría, pero después de las escasas 10 preguntas que llevaban había escuchado cosas que nunca pensó que estuvieran en la mente del rubio, y sin embargo aún reconocía al chico de Slytherin con quién había peleado en más de una ocasión.  
De pronto la voz el rubio rompió el silencio  
—Toda esta noche ha sido una locura ¿No lo crees? —dijo mientras le ofrecía algunas galletas  
—Ha sido como si me encontrara con un viejo amigo —Mordió la galleta que tenía en la mano para evitar ver la reacción del otro chico. Había decidido que el encuentro había sido algo bueno y que, a pesar de lo profundo de las preguntas, estaba disfrutando compartir con él. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a alguien así de interesado en su vida y que se le hiciera interesante a la vez.  
—Vaya que sabes cómo sonrojar a un chico— dijo el rubio mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación y se entretenía con una radio viejo  
—Bueno, en mi defensa, eres fácil de sonrojar  
Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo la radio funcionó y comenzaron a sonar algunas melodías suaves, parecían ser del estilo de Frank Sinatra pero Harry no estaba seguro de si era.  
Ambos se perdieron un momento en la música, y para cuándo el moreno se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba detrás del rubio y miraba fijamente un pedazo de cuello blanco que su arrugada camisa dejaba ver.  
Le pareció bastante sexy la forma en que el rubio estaba parado frente a ese viejo aparato, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pérdida, su cabeza ladeada que dejaba ver su cuello y su pecho de una manera ridículamente seductora, y sus piernas rectas un poco separadas. Algo dentro de él, la parte más estúpidamente impulsiva, se acercó peligrosamente al rubio y puso las manos en la cadera del otro chico.  
El brinco de sorpresa que dio Draco lo hizo reaccionar de pronto y retirarse rápidamente  
—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo con tono de espantado y rojo hasta las orejas.  
Draco tenía los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas  
—Estoy muy apenado por eso —prosiguió Harry con sus disculpas — es solo que la música, y yo estaba susceptible. ¡Oh por Merlín! No sé qué me pasó.  
De pronto el otro chico relajo la postura y río un poco —Hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien nombrar a Merlín  
Fue el turno de Harry de sorprenderse  
—¿En serio Draco? De todo lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Lo único que rescatas es que hace mucho no escuchabas a Merlín?  
—¿Quieres entonces que hable de que acabas de abrazarme por la espalda de manera, he de decirlo, bastante seductora? ¿Y que además alguien parecía bastante despierto?  
Harry se congeló en su lugar unos segundos  
—Era el otro paquete de galletas idiota —dijo mientras mostraba que las había puesto entre sus cuerpos para tener las manos libres  
Ambos miraron el paquete y rieron cada vez más fuerte.  
Harry sabía que tal vez era tonto reírse por algo así de simple, pero se sentía muy bien, muy natural. Durante su vida, su verdadera vida después de la batalla de Hogwarts, había tenido muy pocas ocasiones de sentirse tan natural. Había tenido que aprender a fingir que apreciaba toda la atención que le daban y pasar muchas horas en cosas oficiales del ministerio. Así que, el no tener que fingir frente a alguien y poder ser él mismo, era algo que estaba disfrutando.  
—¿Quieres seguir? —ofreció el rubio mientras caminaba a sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado antes. Harry también camino hacia su lugar, tomó el periódico y leyó la siguiente pregunta  
—Tomate cuatro minutos para contarle a tu compañero la historia de tu vida con el mayor detalle posible.  
—Bien —comenzó Draco —nací el 5 de junio de 1980, en la Mansión Malfoy, mi madre no quiso asistir a San Mundo así que tuvo asistencia en casa, supongo que es la razón por la que tengo tanto apego a mi casa. Desde los 6 y Hasta los once años tuve una maestra particular, su nombre era Gladys, irónicamente ella era de sangre mestiza, aunque dudo que mi padre lo supiera. Era una chica guapa e inteligente, a veces, me enseñaba algunas cosas de la vida Muggle. Mamá dice que cuando tenía 3 años me asusté tanto con los pavo reales que los cambié de color. Mi padre quería enviarme a Dursmtrang y yo le hice creer que me gustaría, pero en realidad me daba miedo asistir a una escuela así de rígida, Cuando mamá descubrió mi miedo lo hizo desistir de la idea; cuando cumplí 9 mi padre comenzó a ser muy insistente con las ideas de sangre limpia, y como yo lo admiraba, imité todo lo que él hacía; a los once años esperaba ser amigo del gran Harry Potter, pero me rompiste el corazón cuando preferiste a la comadreja; en segundo año, descubrí por primera vez la decepción del que consideraba mi héroe (tú no, mi padre). Cuando habló de lo decepcionante que era que no hubiera muerto la comadreja menor, pude ver algo en su mirada que me dio miedo y me hizo perder parte del respeto que le tenía; en tercer año, me enamoré por primera vez, o eso creí, porque no duró mucho y fue algo decepcionante; en cuarto año, fue fascinante asistir al mundial de Quidditch, pero el ver a los mortifagos ahí me hizo caer en la cuenta de que realmente estaba resurgiendo el señor tenebroso. Fue un año muy movido para mí, por un lado, tenía que creer en los ideales de mi padre, pero por otro, conocí a una persona muy especial para mí quién tenia sangre mestiza. ¡Cómo agradecí la visita de las escuelas extranjeras! Bueno… aquí te va un dato personal, ese año dejé de ser virgen —La vergüenza se le notó en las mejillas totalmente rojas— Quinto año fue bastante difícil ya que tuvimos a Voldemort en nuestra casa, aún no tenía mucha fuerza así que yo, tontamente, aún creía que era parte de un juego. Nunca lo vi ese año, pero de pronto el que había sido mi hogar se volvió frio e impersonal. Al final de ese año, cuando mi padre fue a Azkaban, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, estábamos a solas con un maniático que tenía por pasatiempo matar gente; Después vino la misión, matar a Dumbledore. Mi madre quiso protegerme buscando a Snape, pero yo estaba cegado por la venganza, los culpaba a todos ustedes de la desgracia de mi familia. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta que no podría lograrlo y comencé a recibir los castigos por no hacerlo, el miedo me inundó.  
De pronto Draco hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse un poco.  
—Cuando tuvimos el duelo en los baños del segundo piso, me sentí aliviado creyendo que iba a morir, era egoísta de mi parte no pensar en mi madre, pero sabía que no podría lograrlo. Y cuando pude enfrentarme al final de la misión, cuando tuve frente a mí a Dumbledore, supe que no era un asesino, que nunca había querido hacer algo tan horrible y estuve a punto de aceptar su oferta, hasta que Bellatrix apareció. En séptimo creí que todo se arreglaría cuando mi padre salió de prisión, que estúpido fui, las cosas estaban cada vez peor, y la escuela no era mejor. Me di cuenta de todos mis errores, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que, cuando tuve que reconocerte, no lo hice, el primer acto valiente en toda mi vida. Así que esperaba que no fuera en balde. Cuando te vi muerto, mis esperanzas de que se corrigieran mis errores desaparecieron, no había podido agradecerte el que me salvarás la vida y acababa de ver morir a uno de mis amigos. Al final, la guerra termino y yo sentí un poco de paz en mi vida. Los juicios no eran tan malos comparados con lo que había pasado ya, así que me resigne a irme a Francia, traté de adaptarme y tuve, claro, algunos amigos y algo de compañía casual, pero realmente añoraba Londres, así que cuando mi madre estuvo mejor decidí venir. Primero tuve algunos empleos en cafeterías y librerías, conocí gente muy interesante, después entré a trabajar aquí de taquillero y poco a poco fui ascendiendo hasta ser el gerente. No dejo de extrañar la magia claro, pero en Francia no había una varita que me acomodara y aquí no puedo ir al mundo mágico sin ser reconocido, siendo sincero nunca he ido desde hace cinco años, no creo ser tan valiente como para afrontar algo así. Así que, esta es mi historia.  
Harry tenía la boca abierta, no había esperado el chico le contara de esa forma los detalles de su vida, esperaba quizás un poco más de prepotencia, aunque fueran mentiras.  
—Vaya Draco, en realidad que me has contado cosas sumamente detalladas — dijo aún con el asombro en la cara  
—Bueno, de todos modos, no creo volver a verte así que ¿Qué más da?  
Eso provocó en el moreno un vacío en el estómago, algo que solo sintió una vez o dos, pero no recordaba exactamente cuando.  
—Es tu turno —dijo el rubio —Quiero escuchar la historia del niño que vivió  
En otro momento, de otra persona, Harry hubiera tomado eso muy mal, pero justo ahora estaba contento de escuchar que alguien quería saber su historia.  
—Bien, escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirlo — ambos chicos rieron — Nací en el Valle de Godric el 31 de julio de 1980, pasé mis primeros años de vida escondiéndome de Voldemort junto con mis padres, quienes confiaron la ubicación a la persona equivocada y bueno, ya sabes, el 31 de Octubre mis padres fallecieron. Esa noche, Hagrid me llevó a casa de los Dursley, donde crecí con la molesta compañía de Duddley y de Vernon y Petunia. Mi niñez no fue muy agradable, pero aprendí a sobrellevarlos, aquí te va un detalle, mi cuarto era la alacena debajo de la escalera. Me gustaba imaginar que algún día llegarían mis padres diciendo que no estaban muertos y me sacarían de ahí. A los once años, no fueron mis padres, pero si Hagrid quien me salvó de ahí. Le dio a mi primo una cola de cerdo y me llevó a comprar al Callejón Diagon, realmente no podía creer que yo fuera un mago. Conocí a un chico pedante en Madame Malkins, una pena porque yo quería hacer mi primer amigo (Vamos, es solo una broma). Ese primer año me entere de todo lo referente a Voldemort.  
En segundo año, descubrí que hablaba pársel y tuve mucho miedo de ser el heredero de Slytherin, te voy a contar un secreto. Mis amigos y yo pensamos que tu sabias quien era el heredero, así que hicimos una poción multijugos, suplantamos a Crabbe y Goyle y entramos a tu sala común, fue realmente interesante conocer las mazmorras. Es mismo año, tuve que enfrentarme al basilisco y cuando sentí el veneno correr por mi cuerpo, en serio vi mi corta vida pasar, no creí justo morir cuando recién comenzaba a disfrutar mi vida. Pero no morí y estoy agradecido con el Fénix de Dumbledore por eso.  
En tercer año resultó que Sirius Black era mi padrino, y por unos escasos momentos me pidió que fuera a vivir con él y eso fue el momento más feliz en muchos años, ese y tal vez cuando les envíe mi patronus a ustedes tres. Bueno, en cuarto año también me enamoré, pero fue algo local (Ya sé que sabes quién es, todos lo supieron). A partir del quinto año y hasta el séptimo pase mi vida tratando de vencer a Voldemort y no morir en el intento así que solo te contare los detalles interesantes.  
En quinto año, tuve mi primer beso con Cho chang y la peor cita del mundo en ese San Valentín Salimos durante muy poco tiempo. En sexto año, me besé con Ginny Weasley y comenzamos a salir, al principio se sentía como que estaba bien y éramos el uno para el otro, pero después de la guerra siento que ninguno era el mismo y estar juntos ya no era una opción. Aun nos acostamos a veces, pero no hay esa química que tanto dicen cuando uno está enamorado. En ese mismo año, descubrí junto con Dumbledore como derrotar a Voldemort, estoy seguro que ya sabes que su muerte era solo parte de su plan y que Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.  
Después de la guerra (y lo siento si no hablo de la guerra, pero debo tener respeto por la memoria de las muertes que ocurrieron), regresé a la escuela durante un año para ser auror, en ese año perdí mi virginidad. Comencé a salir con muchas personas y experimenté muchas cosas que me perdí durante mi adolescencia. Siento de cierta forma aquí comencé a tomar mis propias decisiones. Volví a ver a mis tios dos veces más. En la primera fue una visita para que supieran que estaba vivo, pero mi primo fue el único a quien pareció importarle, así que la segunda visita fue específicamente para ponerme al corriente con él, ha cambiado un poco y me alegra que haya sido así. Así que esta es mi vida.  
—Vaya, espero tengo una duda, ¿Entonces ahora has estado experimentando el sexo desenfrenado con muchas personas? — preguntó Draco con diversión en la voz  
—Bueno, debo recuperar los años perdidos.  
^.^ ^.^  
Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer. Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar su review.  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como dije mi idea era que fuera un one shot, pero las preguntas son realmente profundas así que deben tomarse su tiempo con ellas.  
La hora en México son las 4 de la mañana, si notan que es algo temprano para subir mis atualizaciones, es por que debo irme a trabajar a esta hora... pero ya pronto seran vacaciones así que espero tener un horario más decente. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus kudos en serio los aprecio Espero me dejen sus reviews contándome que les parece y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo. Saludos


	3. capitulo 3

—Si despertarás mañana con una cualidad o habilidad nueva ¿Cuál sería? — Harry sostenía el periódico que, durante las horas que llevaban en ese armario, había pasado de mano en mano y le había dado muchísima información de Draco Malfoy. Ahora podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el rubio. La forma en que escuchaba lo que Harry tenía para decir, como le hablaba de forma directa, sin miedo a lastimarlo, y ¡vaya que era atractivo! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba realmente interesado en una persona.

—Me gustaría ser una persona más agradable — a Harry se le figuró que era la primera vez que Draco decía algo como eso en voz alta. Tenía la cara de alguien que acaba de confesar su mayor secreto, pero también de alguien que acaba de darse cuenta de algo imposible — Normalmente, la gente prefiere alejarse de mí. Les molesta que sea tan directo o que me enoje con facilidad, además, he escuchado que me consideran prepotente.

—Bueno, ciertamente no todas las personas están preparadas para escuchar la verdad de una forma poco sutil — comenzó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él— pero estoy seguro que hay otras que sabrán valorarte. Yo, por ejemplo, estoy comenzando a apreciar te más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. 

Draco estaba ahora a unos centímetros de su cara, podía llegarle el leve aroma de su colonia, mezclada con el olor a encierro que ese armario desprendía. Si levantaba su mano, podría tocar su rostro, y ver si realmente su piel era tan suave como parecía. 

En un movimiento casi felino, Draco ya estaba a medio metro de su cara; no sabía cómo tomar ese gesto, por un lado se había alejado de él, pero por el otro, tenía la misma cara de confusión que él.

—Me gustaría —dijo Harry tratando de no hacer nada impulsivo — creer un poco más en mí. Ya sabes, poder creer que realmente merezco las cosas que tengo.

—Las mereces— dijo el slytherin mientras se volvía a acercar lentamente

—A eso me refiero — argumentó — la gente suele decirme que merezco cosas buenas, agradecerme por cosas que se escuchan heroicas pero que no lo fueron. Y yo simplemente no puedo creer que realmente merezca tener algo bueno cuando tanta gente murió.

—Creo — la voz del rubio se había tornado formal y firme — que lo que a ti te sucede es que, en un afán de no querer enfrentar a los sobrevivientes, sigues torturándote con los muertos. Todos participamos en esa guerra ¿Por qué solo tú sigues aferrado a las perdidas?

El moreno no supo que decir, nadie le había hablado así. Todos se limitaban a decirle que era el héroe, lo agradecidos que estaban y lo genial que era; ¿Aferrado a las muertes? Tal vez era eso lo que todos pensaban, tal vez era realmente tonto seguir pensando que esa era una guerra de él y solo de él. La profecía no había dicho nombres, y sin embargo el muy idiota había pensado que todo era acerca de él.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, no soy el único que tomó decisiones, y cada uno debe responsabilizarse. Mírate a ti, aquí estas en el Londres Muggle, tratando de recuperar un poco de lo que perdiste ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? No le debo nada a nadie, y nadie me debe nada.

—Vida nada me debes, vida estamos en paz.

—¿Cómo? 

—Es un poema muggle — dijo restándole importancia

— Debo decir que, creo que serias un excelente psicólogo.

Draco le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla en señal de agradecimiento

—Si una bola de cristal pudiera decirte la verdad sobre ti, tu vida, tu futuro o cualquier otra cosa ¿Qué te gustaría saber? — Leyó el rubio recargándose un poco más a su derecha, la pared donde también Harry estaba descansando.

—¡Oh no! He tenido suficiente de profecías. Lo que me queda de vida, quiero descubrirlo yo solo 

Recibió una sonrisa de parte de su ex enemigo

—Bueno, creo que los muggles subestiman el poder de la ignorancia.

Ambos compartieron una mirada que, si bien, para Harry iba cargada de otros sentimientos, tenía la misma intensidad que cuando comenzaron el reto.

—¿Hay algo que has soñado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —leyó Draco

—Bueno —dijo Harry — siempre he querido ir a estudiar los métodos de defensa contra las artes oscuras que manejan en Alemania. No he ido porque siento que así comienzan   
los magos oscuros, con la curiosidad.

—No creo que te pase, eres demasiado tonto para poder obtener tanto poder

Harry lo tomó desprevenido por los hombros y lo tiró encima de sus piernas

—¿Quién es el tonto ahora Malfoy?

—Hey, dijiste que sin apellidos — Draco coloco sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento de soltarse del agarre, pero el auror lo tenía sostenido por el abdomen y su intento se   
quedó en eso.

—Te soltaré en cuanto me des tu respuesta

—Bien, bien ¡NO MUEVAS LAS MANOS! — Harry había acomodado sus manos cerca de su cadera y había encontrado el punto débil del chico, cosquillas —LO DIRE, LO DIRE. MI   
SUEÑO ES RECUPERAR MALFOY MANOR

Harry soltó el agarre y ambos chicos se incorporaron

—Pesas más de lo que aparentas — Draco rodó los ojos en señal de inconformidad con el comentario — ¿Cuál es el mayor problema en recuperarla? ¿Sigue siendo tuya en realidad   
no?

—Bueno si, pero no es tan fácil, existe una gran cantidad de papeleo que debo hacer y claro, para eso requiero ir al ministerio varias veces por semana; agrégale que seguramente los altos mandos pondrán más peros que de costumbre.

—Bueno, tengo una duda, si no planeas regresar al mundo mágico, ¿para qué quieres recuperarla?

—Bueno, tengo a esperanza de que, algún día pueda ser habitada por algún descendiente y esa persona cambie la historia; es una casa hermosa y llena de buenos recuerdos, no merece quedar así.

—Y… — dijo Harry vacilante — ¿no puede alguien más hacer el papeleo por ti?

—Nadie acepta trabajar para un Malfoy y los que lo hacen, cobran más de lo que puedo pagar

—Yo puedo hacerlo — dijo sonriente

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que hablarían de eso? Además, estoy seguro que dices eso por la emoción de estar encerrado aquí, pero recuerda que hay una vida detrás de esa   
puerta, una en la que nosotros no somos ni siquiera cercanos.

Draco zanjó el tema al leer la siguiente pregunta

— ¿Cuál es el mayor logro de tu vida?

A pesar de que Harry quería seguir discutiendo el tema, se dio cuenta que no sería útil seguir por ese camino, y no quería hacer que el rubio perdiera la apertura que ya tenía al hablar

—Bueno, el único logro en mi vida ha sido derrotar a Voldemort. 

—Es más de los que hay en mi lista — dijo el rubio con un tono un tanto divertido

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ser el gerente de este teatro no entra en la punta de la lista?

Draco le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna mientras se reía.

—Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en una amistad?

—Vaya, yo realmente no sé cómo contestar eso— Draco se ruborizó un poco — En realidad, pienso que nunca he sabido valorar una amistad, Crabbe y Goyle fueron   
incondicionales hacia mí y yo… bueno nunca los traté bien, incluso, llevé a Crabbe a su muerte — desvió la mirada como si eso fuera a detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos; Harry se acomodó más cerca de él en un intento de reconfortarlo. Sintió como Draco tomaba de sus manos el periódico y, en un lento movimiento, el roce de sus dedos con los del rubio se sintió realmente agradable, aunque la parte insegura de él, le impidió alzar la cara para encontrar la del rubio.

Un suave, casi imperceptible golpe en el hombro le hizo recordar que debía dar su respuesta 

— Bueno, lo que más valoro es la libertad de ser quien eres. Que estén ahí sin importar qué, que no te juzguen o quieran únicamente sacar algo a cambio.

—Bastante Gryffindor — dijo el rubio aligerando el ambiente y relajando sus hombros mientras acomodaba la espalda en la pared y extendía las piernas posicionando una encima de la otra.

Ambos chicos rieron y Harry imitó la postura que acababa de adoptar su compañero de encierro— 

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más preciado? — dijo leyendo prácticamente al oído del rubio. 

—La navidad del quinto año, antes de que todo fuera irreversible. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos reunidos en el mismo lugar. La felicidad, la paz, las risas.

Para Harry era obvio lo que debía hacer, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Los segundos siguientes fueron decisivos, no hubo rechazo. Entonces el rubio se giró y los ojos   
verdes se encontraron con los grises.

—Tu turno

Harry estaba perdido en los ojos grises, pero buscó en lo profundo de su memoria y giró la cabeza al frente, sin despegarla del hombro del chico.

—Cuando volé por primera vez, esa sensación de libertad que nunca había sentido, la magia es maravillosa, pero sentir que dejas todo en la tierra y puedes ir a donde quieras —   
se quedó callado un momento, disfrutando ese recuerdo de su primer año en Hogwarts — De cierta forma, debo agradecerte.

Draco sonrió, seguramente recordando la manera en que había retado a Harry a volar. 

—Supongo que no estábamos destinado a ser amigos 

—Supongo que no — dijo Harry comenzando a acortar la ya de por si poca distancia entre ellos— pero me alegra haber llegado a este momento.

Respiraron profundamente, cada uno sumido seguramente en sus recuerdos. Harry además de eso, estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que le estaba resultando platicar de estas cosas, ser escuchado de esta manera era algo que había considerado que nunca le volvería suceder. 

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más terrible? — dijo entonces con voz suave el rubio. Prácticamente le había hablado al oído, seguramente en revancha a lo que hacía unos minutos él había hecho.

—Las muertes —dijo sin rodeos —pero principalmente, el nunca haber podido despedirme de nadie, el no darme cuenta de que probablemente eran nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

—Coincido con eso — dijo entonces el ojigris, y con un movimiento suave que tomó desprevenido al moreno, junto su cabeza con al de él. 

Esa acción, esa pequeña acción, había encendido en Harry una pequeña flamita, esa flamita que se había apagado y que le hacía pensar que nunca iba a encontrar a una persona con la que quisiera estar por más tiempo que una noche. 

Su compañero de encierro pareció reaccionar de una manera distinta, pues rápidamente, alejo su cabeza y le colocó el periódico en las piernas.  
Harry lo tomó, y cuando se giró a ver al otro chico, ya había, como mínimo, 10 centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero el rubor en sus mejillas demostraba que tampoco era tan indiferente a lo que pasaba ahí.

—Si supieras que dentro de un año vas a morir ¿Cambiarias algo de la forma en la que vives ahora? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Claro que no! — Dijo el rubio con tono firme — es la primera vez que estoy haciendo algo con mi vida. Ya sabes, no es el mejor plan, pero al menos tengo libertad, y créeme, aquellos que dicen que está sobrevalorada no han pasado por lo que nosotros hemos pasado.  
Harry entonces esbozó una sonrisa mientras los veía.

— ¿Qué? — dijo retador el Slytherin

—Baja la guardia — dijo el Gryffindor mientras lo miraba intensamente — es solo que, eres una persona realmente increíble

—¿En el buen sentido?

—En el mejor sentido.  
********************* °*°*

Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias a quienes, desde el otro lado de la pantalla, siguen leyendo esta historia. Este es el ya tercer capítulo de una historia que tenía pensada como One shot. 

He estado batallando un poco con el tiempo para escribirla porque el trabajo de maestra es realmente cansado, a pesar de lo que muchas personas pueden creer. Por aun así me encanta, así que aquí estoy poniéndole todas las ganas que tengo.  
Le quedan dos capítulos más a esta historia, con los cuales espero no tardarme tanto, así que en serio agradezco mucho la paciencia.  
Saludos y gracias a quien se anime a dejarme un review.


	4. Capitulo 4

—¿Qué significa amistad para ti? — la voz de Draco Malfoy era ahora provocadora de diferentes emociones que Harry estaba experimentando. Algo dentro de él se retorcía de emoción, nerviosismo, esperanza, excitación y varias emociones que no estaba seguro de reconocer. Estaba comenzando a pensar que vivir en el Londres Muggle podría ser una opción para él.

—Para mí es lo más valioso que puede tener un chico huérfano — no fue una respuesta meditada, y a Harry se le figuro que no estaría mal decirle a sus amigos de vez en cuando lo mucho que los valoraba — significa que tienes gente que te quiere, te apoya y en mi caso, que fueron capaces de sacrificarse por mí.  Es tener una familia sin necesidad de tener la misma sangre.

Pudo ver a Draco bajar la mirada, y entendió que su concepto de amistad había sido construido de manera diferente.

—Para mí — dijo mientras arrugaba un poco el periódico — la amistad no existió hasta recientemente. Antes de eso, yo no supe valorar la verdadera amistad, los trataba a todos como aliados, o me servía de ellos y no daba nada a cambio. Quiero decir, algo como lo que ustedes tres tienen es realmente maravilloso y a pesar de envidiarlo, yo nunca pude construir algo así.

—Dices que hasta recientemente ha existido ¿Con quién? — quiso saber el moreno

—Bueno, después del juicio, cuando llegamos a Francia, existieron algunas personas que nos apoyaron. Gente que mi madre había conocido de soltera y que, gracias al cariño que le tenían, nos hicieron sentir que todo estaría bien. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que cuando hay amistad, te quieren por quien eres, no por lo que los demás digan de ti.

—Y ahora ¿Consideras que tienes amigos?

Draco lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar

—Sí, hay 2 personas a quienes ahora realmente valoro. Realmente me doy cuenta que fui un imbécil al creer alguna vez que Voldemort tenía razón al proclamar que éramos una raza superior; tal vez hay magia en nosotros, pero los muggles han hecho cosas sorprendentes. Nosotros sin varitas ¿Qué somos? Dos idiotas atrapados en un armario.

Ambos chicos rieron ante este último comentario y Harry no pudo ocultar la esperanza de formar parte de esa pequeña lista.

—Oh, esta es interesante —dijo al leer la siguiente pregunta —¿Qué papel juegan en tu vida el amor y el afecto?

—Un poco ambigüa si me lo preguntas — comentó el rubio — pero aquí va. El amor de mi madre es ahora la única razón por la que sigo peleando; en cuanto al amor de pareja, no voy a decir que no lo he añorado, pero pienso que no soy material para una relación duradera, además los hombres que valen la pena… — de pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho porque un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas y bajo la voz para terminar su frase — están todos ocupados.

—¿Y el afecto? — dijo el ojiverde tratando de mantener oculta la pequeña sonrisa que trataba de asomar en su rostro.

Aún con tono bajo y sin mirarlo, Draco respondió — Estoy enfocado en darlo a las personas que quiero, no tanto en recibirlo.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio mientras Harry se debatía entre hacer la pregunta obligada.

—Entonces ¿Eres gay? — justo cuando terminó de hacer la pregunta, salió de él una sonrisa traviesa y esperanzadora

—¡Voy a golpearte si no quitas esa sonrisa estúpida Potter! —el tono de voz que había usado era frio otra vez, pero eso no había borrado la expresión de Harry.

—No me rio de ti — dijo rápidamente Harry, no quería arriesgarse a probar el puño del Slytherin — Yo mismo soy bisexual.

—¿TÚ ERES BISEXUAL? —Ahora la sonrisa se apoderaba del rubio

—Eso dije. Tú aún no respondes

—Soy gay — dijo en tono derrotado —Tu turno de responder

Aún si quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Harry respondió

—El amor, es parte importante de mi vida, el de mis amigos, el de la gente que ha estado ahí siempre. El amor me salvó literalmente en muchas ocasiones; sin embargo, soy desconfiado en las relaciones. En cuanto al afecto, bueno, realmente paso muy rápido del afecto al amor. Por eso tengo mucho sexo casual, mi única pareja constante es Ginny, aunque el amor que le tengo es diferente.

—Así que el increíble Harry Potter también es humano

—Más de lo que imaginas

—Bisexual ¿Eh?

—¿Ahora quién es el de la estúpida sonrisa?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — indagó el rubio sin prestar atención a sus últimas palabras pero mostrando una sonrisa bastante parecida a la del moreno

—Si no te conociera Malfoy, diría que la noticia te alegró — esa pequeña flama de esperanza creció una vez más en él

—Bueno,  es solo que imaginé que después de la guerra ya estarías casado con la chica Weasley

—Bueno, sinceramente yo también lo creí. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo después para que ambos entendiéramos que aún nos faltaba mucho por vivir, probablemente más a mí que a ella. Así que, ya sabes, me dediqué a experimentar y me di cuenta que me atraían tanto hombres como mujeres. Nadie se sorprendió tanto como imaginé cuando se los conté — dijo mientras evocaba el recuerdo de Ron tratando de hacerlo decirle si había considerado atractivo a Krum.

—¿O sea que la gente lo sabe? — el rubio se escuchaba bastante sorprendido de que eso no fuera una clase de secreto.

—Bueno, he sido el centro de atención durante un tiempo, y no soy la persona más discreta del mundo. No paso mucho tiempo para que saliera en “ _El Profeta”_. Aunque la noticia se fue tan rápido como llego, no hubo mucho revuelo por ello. El mundo mágico no deja de sorprenderme.

—¡Vaya! Debe ser porque se trata de ti — dijo aun con asombro el Slytherin — ciertamente, no son tan prejuiciosos como los muggles, pero estoy seguro de que al tratarse de ti fueron bastante condescendientes

Harry se alzó de hombros

—Tal vez, pero últimamente han habido muchos famosos y famosas que han hablado abiertamente de sus preferencias sexuales y la comunidad mágica ha sido muy decente con todos.

Draco parecía estar asimilando toda la información lentamente, probablemente debido al asombro, pero Harry también quería respuestas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno — comenzó el rubio volviendo a prestarle atención — cuando en cuarto año trate de salir con una chica de Beauxbatons las cosas fueron un desastre, no me sentí emocionado en ningún aspecto. Sin embargo cuando los chicos de Durmstrang hicieron una escapada nocturna a las mazmorras, el whisky de fuego me hizo experimentar con uno de ellos. Nunca más intenté salir con una chica.

Harry se sentía contento de saber que Draco encontraba atractivos a los hombres, porque para ese momento, ya estaba bastante seguro de que no quería que esa conexión que se estaba formando, desapareciera después de salir de ese armario. Estaba  a punto de soltar esa idea cuando el rubio tomó el periódico y leyó la siguiente pregunta

—Alternadamente, digan algo que consideren una característica positiva del otro. Mencionen un total de cinco características.

—Eres una persona que no se da por vencido — Dijo Harry mientras trataba de acercarse más al cuerpo del rubio —por muy difícil que se torne la situación, no dejas que eso te detenga. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera conformado, pero definitivamente, no Draco Malfoy.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, sentado y con las rodillas casi tocándose y con las piernas pegadas al pecho. Pudo ver cómo, en un movimiento poco disimulado, el rubio se hizo un poco hacia atrás, tratando de cubrir su escape con su respuesta.

—Tu valentía —Draco sonaba sorpresivamente apenado —pero no solo la valentía que demostraste al enfrentarte a Voldemort, me refiero a esa que demuestra interponiéndote a las cosas que no te parecen justas, a la que demuestras cuando rompes las reglas por una buena causa, a esa que hace que el mundo mágico vaya cambiando para ser mejor.

Harry quería abrazarlo, y no estaba seguro de poder resistir más tiempo, pero tampoco quería espantarlo, así que decidió continuar con la estrategia inicial.

—Me gusta tu forma de ser conmigo —nuevamente se acercó un poco — no me tratas con compasión, ni con alabanzas que no merezco, me tratas como a todos. Cuando te hago enojar me gritas, cuanto te hago reír ¡Merlín!  Esa sonrisa es tan hermosa y yo … — había acorralado a Draco contra la pared, se levantó ligeramente para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca el uno del otro — simplemente, justo ahora… no puedo pensar.

Lo besó.

Draco estaba contra la pared y sus labios estaban cerrados, pero Harry simplemente no podía separarse de él. Y justo cuando menos lo esperaba, los labios del rubio se abrieron, sus lenguas se juntaron y era el mejor beso que Harry hubiera experimentado.

Sintió los brazos de Draco tomarlo por detrás del cuello y jalarlo hacia él. El contacto de sus cuerpos, sumado a los besos que estaban compartiendo, las pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior que Draco le daba, estaba provocando que Harry se excitara. Aventuró pasando una mano por debajo de la blusa del rubio, y sintió como, en respuesta, la espalda de Draco se arqueaba, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Fue todo lo que necesitó.

Comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, mientras tocaba la pálida piel de su pecho, tomó los pezones del chico y comenzó a jugarlos con sus dedos, sentía que eso le estaba gustando, así que bajó hasta ellos y con su lengua los saboreo, estaban tan duros y Draco soltaba algunos gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir con esa labor.

Bajo su mano hasta su pantalón y pudo sentir su polla tan dura como la de él, desabrochó el pantalón y cuando la saco, casi se viene con el simple espectáculo. Entonces sintió las rubio peleando por sacarse los pantalones, con ropa interior incluida. Una vez que los pantalones del rubio estuvieron fuera, Draco se incorporó para besarlo, esta vez, él llevaba el control y Harry se dejó llevar. El rubio lo besó, a la vez que se posicionaba sobre sus piernas, Harry se sentó y sintió como el rubio lo recorría, quitándole la camisa, y pasando sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen, hasta llegar al pantalón. Le desabrochó los jeans, y bajó un poco la ropa interior, hasta sacar el miembro de Harry, sintió como Draco lo apretaba un poco y sus manos se sentían tan bien, que perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Draco bajó hasta quedar con la cabeza entre sus piernas, y cuando sintió su lengua pasar por la cabeza de su pene, los gemidos vinieron solos, Draco tenía el trasero levantado mientras le daba a Harry la mejor mamada de su vida, subía y bajaba por toda su polla, mientras Harry ponía las manos en su cabeza y hundía los dedos en el sedoso cabellos platinado.

—Quítate los pantalones — la suave orden del rubio fue hecha con la voz más seductora que Harry había escuchado jamás, y tan pronto se los quitó, tuvo nuevamente al rubio encima de él. Sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo besaba de la manera más sexy que lo hubieran besado, Draco posicionó su trasero encima de su durísima polla. Era tan seductor mientras en un vaivén de caderas frotaba su polla en la entrada de su trasero. Harry estaba luchando por no venirse con ese solo movimiento. Quería estar dentro de él.

—Draco, no tengo lubricante

—Improvisa — fue la respuesta agitada del rubio

Tan pronto como le llegó la respuesta, Harry lo tomó del trasero y apretó sus nalgas con los dedos, sintió los gemidos de Draco y lo acostó para quedar encima de él. Alzó las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y justo frente a él tuvo la entrada del rubio, tan apretada y sexy. Dirigió su boca hasta ella, y sintió como Draco se tensaba, espero un poco para ver si lo rechazaba, pero no dijo nada.

Durante unos minutos, Harry se dedicó a pasar la lengua para prepararlo, podía sentir como al rubio le estaba gustando la sensación de su lengua invadiendo  su entrada.

Cuando lo sintió listo, metió un dedo. Draco gemía y eso estaba acabando con la fuerza de voluntad que Harry tenía.

—¿Puedo? — dijo el moreno con la voz más necesitada que jamás le hubiera salido.

—Hazlo ya — contestó el rubio igual de necesitado

Harry colocó su miembro justo en la entrada y, se dio la satisfacción de pasarla entre las nalgas del rubio, así abierto como lo tenía, se dio el lujo de hacerle saber lo que vendría a continuación. Por toda respuesta Draco gimió aún más fuerte.

Justo ahí, Harry la metió, el solo sentir la cabeza de su pene dentro del rubio, le hizo gemir igual de fuerte que Draco. Y cuando al fin estuvo totalmente dentro, se detuvo a respirar, no quería que aquello terminara tan rápido, no cuando se estaba sintiendo tan bien.

Comenzaron a moverse tratando de encontrar el ritmo y poco a poco, ambos necesitaban más profundidad, Harry comenzó a salirse aún más del rubio y a embestirlo más duro, en respuesta, los gemidos de placer del rubio eran su recompensa. Sintió como Draco lo jalaba con sus brazos y enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Sentía las uñas del rubio enterrarse en su espalda y él mismo, se encontró dando pequeñas mordidas por su cuello y pecho.

Comenzó un vaivén más rápido y duro, sentía que estaba a punto de terminar

—Me voy a venir — dijo con la poca voz que le salía

—Yo también

Harry lo embistió tres veces más hasta sentir como su semen salía dentro del rubio, y este a su vez lo apretaba más. Pudo ver al rubio viniéndose también dejando salir su semen entre ambos cuerpos.

Harry estaba realmente satisfecho y su pecho tenia, contrario a sus encuentros casuales, la sensación de calidez que Harry no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

 

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, se dejaron caer en la colchoneta, no hubo necesidad de discutir nada acerca del pequeño espacio para acostarse, pues Harry estaba abrazando al rubio, quien tenía acomodada la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, mientras ambos relajaban sus cuerpos.

—¡Merlín Draco! Eso fue delicioso

Draco rio bajo

—Lo fue.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Harry tomó algunas cobijas y los cubrió a ambos. Sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría dormir sin tener pesadillas.

  (\ /)  
  ( . .)  
 C(")(")

 

—Potter, despierta —Harry escucho la voz llamándolo mientras lo movía suavemente.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Draco Malfoy inclinado sobre él, pero contrario a la noche anterior, estaba completamente vestido. Además, lo había llamado Potter.

—Buenos días — dijo tratando de no sonar herido. Tomó al rubio de la cintura y lo jaló hacia él. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, sintió rápidamente al rubio alejarse.

—El personal de limpieza llegará en unos minutos, debes mmmm… vestirte — rápidamente Draco desvió la mirada y le pasó su ropa.

Harry quiso decir muchas cosas,  pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Habían pasado una noche espectacular, habían compartido muchas cosas y habían hecho el amor. Pero, sabía que para Draco no era fácil aceptar lo que había pasado, incluso si lo aceptaba, ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué tipo de relación podrían tener ellos dos? Ninguno dejaría su vida tan fácil, y ninguno tenía derecho de pedirlo.

Sabía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa que evitara que el rubio se fuera, porque tal vez no se volverían a ver. Si Draco se lo proponía, podría desaparecer tan rápido como había reaparecido en su vida.

La puerta del armario se abrió, y en el umbral de la puerta, un señor de unos 40 y tantos, robusto, alto y canoso, los miraba asombrado.

—Sr. Jones — la voz del rubio no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, era tan neutra que podría jurar que nada había pasado

—Sr. Brown — decía el afligido ayudante de limpieza — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Ayer después del concierto, vine a entregar los materiales para el reciclaje a el encargado de la empresa — Draco hizo un gesto refiriéndose al moreno— la puerta se nos cerró. Le pido saque el material a la puerta de emergencia y ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Arregle esa cerradura de una vez por todas. Iré a casa a cambiarme y regresaré antes de la hora de almuerzo.

Volteo a ver a Harry con una mirada profunda, una que no era en nada igual a la que le había dedicado la noche anterior antes de quedar encerrados en ese armario.

—Sr. Potter — extendió su mano en señal de despedida — espero que esta situación no afecte su rutina. Agradeceré mande a un empleado por la tarde a llevarse el material y, que tenga una buena vida.

Harry no pudo moverse. Vio al rubio darse vuelta y alejarse de su vista.

—El reciclaje pasó el miércoles — dijo el Sr. Jones mientras se alzaba de hombros y tomaba un bote de basura con algunas escobas dentro.

  (\ /)  
  ( . .)  
 C(")(")

Al salir del teatro, Draco realmente se sentía desalentado; aún había conservado la esperanza de que Harry lo detuviera, de que no lo dejara abandonar ese armario.  Pero sabía que, al igual que él, Potter sabía que no era sano tratar de hacer algo más, después de todo ¿Cuál era el caso? Y aunque con cualquier otra persona, quizás lo hubiera intentado, era el Gryffindor salvador del mundo mágico de quien estábamos hablando.

Caminó hacia el puente del lago Westminster; en su huida rápida, había decidido dejar la bicicleta, de todos modos la caminata le serviría para despejar su mente. Tranquilizar a su corazón que latía como loco y, con un poco de suerte, olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

—DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

Esa voz, ese gritó y ese nombre que hace tanto no escuchaba. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, sus pies se detuvieron y giró.

Ahí, de pie a unos metros al inicio del puente, aquel chico moreno, con gafas y el cabello más rebelde que jamás hubiera conocido, Harry James Potter lo llamaba. No pudo moverse hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

—¿Qué haces? — dijo con el hilo de voz que le salía —Sabes tan bien como yo que esto es una locura…

—Shhhh — dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba de las manos —No lo hagas, no dejes que el miedo nos limite. Anoche hubo algo entre nosotros, no solo físicamente, nos conectamos, nos contamos cosas íntimas.

—¿Y eso que? —Dijo Draco aun temblando — encontraras a alguien más, haz ese juego con otra persona.

—No hay nadie con quien quiera hacerlo. Esto no es por el juego, esto es porque eres tú. Te responderé la única cosa que me negué a contestar anoche; estoy aquí porque siempre he sentido que me falta algo, que no hay nadie con quien logre ser yo mismo, que mi vida tiene este espacio que no sabía que significaba, ahora lo sé, eres tú.

 —¿Y qué esperas? — dijo Draco mientras reía, al no saber qué otra cosa hacer — Que lo deje todo, vaya tras de ti y seamos felices por siempre. Esas cosas no pasan, no conmigo. Sabes la clase de persona que soy, todos me odian.

—Tranquilo — dijo Harry con un tono sereno e hizo la única cosa que Draco no esperaba. Lo abrazó. —lo resolveremos. No espero que dejes tu vida, ni siquiera sé que pretendo además de estar contigo y seguir viéndote; pero sé que no quiero dejar de verte, sé que quiero ser parte de esa lista de 2 personas importante en tu vida, sé que quiero contarte más cosas, así que, dame una oportunidad. Date una oportunidad. El resto, lo iremos resolviendo.

Y justo ahí, en el preciso momento en que Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo, todos los sentidos de Draco se pusieron de acuerdo para darle una respuesta. Respondió el abrazo.

El resto, lo resolverían juntos.

**FIN**

(\ /)  
  ( . .)  
 C(")(")

**Autora al habla:**

¡Hemos llegado al final! Y me siento, feliz/triste ya que este es mi primer fic terminado. Sé que el final ha sido un poco cliché. Pero bueno, esta era la aparte que tenía planeada desde que lo inicie, y no era justo no escribirla.

Estoy contenta con el resultado, por estos dos chicos se merecen uno al otro, y… la verdad es que planea escribir un epilogo de esta historia, creo que se lo merecen.

Muchas gracias a quienes me siguieron con esta historia a través de A O 3 y de Fan Fiction. Gracias a los Anónimos que me dejaron su review y siguieron leyendo. Gracias por su paciencia a todos.

Espero que me cuenten ¿Qué les pareció el desenlace?, claro, quedaron preguntas sin responder, solo llegaron a la número 25, pero Hey, ¿Cuándo ellos han seguido las reglas?.

Marizza Berry

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias todos los que dejaron sus nidos, en verdad me han encantado.


End file.
